Ask Her Out
by Raheema
Summary: Olivia's struggling which her attraction to a certain blonde ADA. Alex Cabot to be exact. Liv, of course, decides to be really smart and forget about Alex and go out with a guy. Isn't she brilliant? What happens?


"Hey, Ellliot man…I saw Liv yesterday at this breakfast place having lunch with some guy. It was real early in the morning too if you catch what I'm sayin'…spill the story man." Fin strolled in and hung his coat in his locker.

"It's none of our business who she's going out with--" Stabler looked up from his DD-5.

"So she is seeing someone then!" Munch said as he poured himself some coffee.

"I didn't say that, and if she were it's still none of--"

"None of what?" The woman in question strolled in.

"None of John's brain cells work, nothing new there." Fin supplied earning himself a glare.

"Oh, well in that case what IS new?" Olivia asked stripping off her jacket and sitting at her desk.

"Nothing here, same old, we're just finishing up paper work. New York is quiet today." Fin said.

"Don't say that…you'll jinx the quiet streak." John said while the other 3 SVU detectives rolled their eyes.

"Sooo, what's been up lately partner?" Elliot asked when they returned to working, John snickered when he overheard Elliot's question.

Olivia looked at John, confused and then back at her glaring partner.

"You guys saw me with Vince didn't you?" Olivia said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"No! I didn't see anything…I—" Elliot stammered.

"I saw you at Lee's Café yesterday." Fin fessed up.

"Yeah and we've been speculating about your personal life with interest." John smiled.

"You guys are so idle. But for your information, that was Vincent Jansen, he works for the DA's office.

"Does Alex now him?" Elliot blurted.

"I don't know and what does it matter?" Liv answered a little too defensively.

"Take it easy, we just wanna know if the guy checks out." Fin said as he and Munch gather around Liv's desk while Elliot sits up in his chair and peers over his desk at her.

"He's perfectly alright."

"You guys going steady?" Fin asked.

"This is not high school and I don't need everyone I date to be checked out by my intimidating co-workers." Olivia said. "Don't you people have other things to do, like things at your respective desks?"

"Yeah, yeah…you're no fun." Munch says as he and his partner walk back to their desks.

Elliot remains quiet until lunch time rolls around and they're heading for lunch. Liv walked down the hall with him.

"What about Alex?"

"What about her?"

"Umm, I though you kinda liked her."

"Again, this isn't high school and there's no point in liking someone who's clearly not interested in you."

"But you don't know that…and who's this guy? Where did he come from."

"I'm sure he came from his mother like everyone else Elliot…but I met him a few weeks ago when I was in court."

"In Alex's court!?"

"Her name is not above the doorway Elliot; I was testifying in the Lawson case."

"But…I don't understand you…"

"Yeah, well, I don't understand myself, so that makes two of us."

"I just mean, I though you really liked her."

"I do…I did…I don't know. Vince is a nice guy."

"You now something, I know I'm not exactly sensitive chat material but I'm here if you need me. And I think you should talk to Alex about…you know…what you feel."

"I appreciate it El, but I don't think I want to embarrass myself." She smiled sadly.

"I think she likes you too." Elliot smiled as Olivia looked at him in complete disbelief.

They made their way to their desks after lunch. Olivia's phone kept ringing and she'd answer it say 'hi' and then say she was busy before returning to reorganizing her pens. Elliot glanced up when it happened for the 4th time in 2 hours. She'd take random calls but he deduced it was from the person she kept dismissing..

"So, was that Vince?" Elliot asked as Olivia slammed down the phone.

"Yeah, you sleep with a guy and he thinks you're married or some shit…umm, I mean…" Olivia blurted and Elliot waved his hand in dismissive understanding.

Olivia angrily scribed on a piece of paper she'd been using as scrap before crumpling it up and throwing it across the squad room randomly.

She continued working on her DD-5 when a minute or two later, the offensive paper ball rolled onto her desk.

"What the--"

"You really ought to watch where you throw things Detective Benson. I was having a serious talk with a colleague when that item smacked me upside my head."

Elliot snorted, then snickered and failed to look like it was the paper work in front of him that interested him.

"Umm, I'm sorry about that, I must have missed the trash can."

"By a mile but it's alright. Oh and we have a date on Friday, pick me up at 7pm, you know where I live."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked completely confused.

"And in the future, I'd appreciate if you used other methods of drawing my attention and be careful where your little notes end up." Alex pointed to the ball of paper as she waved and walked away. "Give me a call later, Detective."

"Huh?" Olivia grabbed the paper and unfolded it. "Oh my god…"

In her angered state she'd scribed things on the paper in all angles and all sizes unconsciously.

_O.B. (heart) A.C. (smiley face)_

_WHY IS SHE SOO GORGEOUS!? WHY ME! I HAVE NO GUTS!_

_JUST SAY: Alex wanna go steady? _

_HIGH SCHOOL? A CRUSH? MY ASS!! (angry face) _

_Stupid Stupid stupid! _

_Vince (with a big X over it) _


End file.
